


Когда выбираешь действие, вместо правды

by jsMirage



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Питер ненавидел себя за слабохарактерность, за то, что Гарри мог вить из него веревки и за то, что согласился на эту авантюру. Больше никто и никогда не заставит его играть в «Правда или действие».
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Когда выбираешь действие, вместо правды

***

Питер ненавидел себя за слабохарактерность, за то, что Гарри мог вить из него веревки и за то, что согласился на эту авантюру. Больше никто и никогда не заставит его играть в «Правда или действие».

— Долго молчать будешь? — хмуро спросил сосед Гарри по лестничной клетке, заслоняя своей массивной фигурой дверной проем.

— Я… эм… тут, в общем… — Питер безвольно потряс парочкой бутылок пива в своих руках. — Выпьешь со мной? У тебя… дома.

Мужчина напротив молча изучал съежившегося парнишку, который уставился себе под ноги и яростно покусывал нижнюю губу.

— Заходи, — спокойно согласился он, отступая внутрь квартиры.

Согласно требованию Гарри, Питер должен был напроситься в гости к его уродливому соседу, покрытому с ног до головы ожогами или чем-то подобным. Когда он тащился сюда, то был уверен, что этот человек просто пошлет его куда подальше. Но тот согласился, а заходить в чужую квартиру было страшно, и от нервного возбуждения у Питера начал подергиваться глаз. Но игра есть игра, к тому же пойти на попятный в такой момент, он просто не мог.

Питер вошел, осматривая уютную захламленную прихожую, но не осмеливаясь проходить вглубь квартиры. Здесь повсюду висели какие-то постеры, стояли фигурки и…

— Это что, стеллаж с комиксами?! — то ли изумился, то ли восхитился он.

— Ага, — ответил соседский мужик, скептически поглядывая на Питера. — Руками не трогать.

— Не, я бы не стал, — заверил тот. Воспитание не позволяло ему брать чужие вещи без спроса. — Меня зовут Питер. Питер Паркер, — представился он, протягивая соседу бутылку пива.

Тот принял ее и коротко ответил:

— Уэйд Уилсон.

— Могу я посмотреть твою коллекцию? — уточнил Питер. — Трогать не буду.

— Валяй, но я слежу за тобой и твоими руками, Питер Паркер, — с игривой интонацией ответил Уэйд, открывая пиво. — Чем ты так провинился, что тебя послали ко мне?

— Да ничем, — отмахнулся он, с благоговением приближаясь к шкафу и прокручивая в руках непочатую бутылку пива. — Играли в «Правда или Действие».

— Не повезло тебе раз отправили любоваться моей рожей, — с самоиронией заметил Уэйд.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Питер. — Я спокойно отношусь к кожным нарушениям и другим… подобным вещам, — он корректно обошел слово «уродство». — Я лаборант у доктора, который занимается вопросом мутации. Так что многое успел повидать.

Уэйд сделал глоток пива и согласно кивнул.

— Ну, да, обычно те, кто сталкивается со мной впервые визжат от ужаса или просто застывают, иные крестятся и молятся. В общем, кто во что горазд, а тебе вот было неловко от того, что напрашиваешься в гости к малознакомому человеку. Ты не смотрел на меня, как другие.

— Потому согласился выпить со мной? — спросил Питер, отводя взгляд от полок и открывая, наконец, свою бутылку.

— Именно, — подтвердил Уэйд. — Приятно иногда поболтать с кем-то, кого не особенно волнует, как я выгляжу.

Питер сделал глоток и сказал:

— У тебя почти вся серия «Капитана Истерика». Это редкий комикс, я раньше ни у кого не видел столько выпусков.

— Любил его в детстве, — пожал плечами Уэйд, словно в этом не было ничего особенного.— Только никак не найду шестую часть.

Уэйд очень любил комиксы и большую часть времени и гонораров тратил на поиск и покупку редких выпусков.

Питер же задумчиво посмотрел на шкаф, после чего сказал:

— Я тоже пробовал как-то собирать комиксы, но не особо дело пошло. Так что просто читаю их онлайн или беру у друзей.

Он бегло взглянул на часы, что не укрылось от взгляда Уэйда.

— Сколько тебе нужно у меня проторчать?

— Не меньше десяти минут, — честно признался Питер, заглядывая в глаза Уэйда.

Кристально чистые, ясные, живые. На изуродованном лице они выделялись, как два драгоценных камня в кучке пепла, и завораживали своей красотой, которую не могли уменьшить даже изъяны кожи.

— Ты с трудом сходишься с новыми людьми? — осторожно спросил Уилсон.

— Я предпочитаю уединение и чувствую себя нервозно, когда кто-то слишком близко.

Уэйд послушно отступил на несколько шагов к двери.

— Так лучше? — спросил он.

— Едва ли, — честно признался Питер, делая еще несколько глотков пива.

— Должно быть вечеринки для тебя сущий ад.

— Любое скопление народа, — ухмыльнулся Питер, осматривая прочую обстановку просторной, но заставленой вещами прихожей. — Тут много фотографий с оружием, — оценил он. — Ого! У тебя что есть Desert Eagle? — с явным оживлением спросил Питер, рассматривая единственный снимок, на котором вооруженный Уэйд был запечатлен с каким-то мужиком с бакенбардами и кучей ножек в руках.

— Есть, — усмехнулся Уэйд. — Ты любишь пистолеты?

— Не только, — пожал плечами Питер. — Мой отец разрабатывал вооружение для одной корпорации. Это… что-то вроде детских приятных воспоминаний о погибших родителях.

— Мне жаль, — отозвался Уэйд.

— Да ничего, — Питер решил сменить тему, потому спросил, — а что это за парень рядом с тобой?

— Логан? — Уэйд посмотрел на фотку и ухмыльнулся. — Это мой бойфренд. Бывший.

Питер скептически посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Я бы еще поверил, если бы он оказался твоим голубым другом, но на влюбленную парочку вы не похожи.

— Почему же? — заинтересовался Уэйд.

— Вы… как бы… не выглядите, как… — Питер зарделся, не в силах закончить свою мысль и произнести слова «пассив и актив».

— Думаешь, когда два брутальных мужика вместе, один из них не может исполнять принимающую роль? — подсказал Уэйд.

— Боже, мы действительно это обсуждаем? — нервно спросил Питер и приложился к бутылке пива, надеясь, что его это успокоит.

— Ты слишком зажат, Питти-бой. А если играешь за голубую команду и работаешь с такими же красавчиками, как я, то ничего удивительного в твоей нервозной замкнутости.

— Ну, спасибо за урок психоанализа, — разозлился Питер. — Я к тебе именно за ним и пришел.

— Первый сеанс — бесплатно. За остальные придется изрядно раскошелится, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд.

— Тогда, увы, доктор Уилсон, я беднее церковной мыши. Всего лишь студент. Но среди золотой молодежи вполне может отыскаться парочка-другая клиентов. Так что желаю вам успеха и карьерного роста, а мне уже пора.

— Прощай, Питер. И не попадайся больше на глупые университетские приколы. Если бы я оказался каким-нибудь маньяком, то вполне мог бы распотрошить тебя за эти десять минут, — сказал Уэйд и улыбнулся.

И от этой улыбки леденящий холодок ужаса прошелся по спине Паркера.

— Прощай, Уэйд, — пробормотал Питер и поспешил выйти прочь из этой квартиры.

У них состоялся странный разговор, граничащий с неловкостью и излишней откровенностью, а закончился он пугающим предостережением. Словно Уэйд попытался напоследок оттолкнуть Питера и оборвать всякое желание продолжить их знакомство.

***

— Я идиот, — пробормотал Паркер, топчась около двери Уэйда Уилсона.

Он в очередной раз посмотрел на звонок, потом на коврик с изображением злобного пса и перевел взгляд на шестой выпуск комикса «Капитан Истерика». Его небольшая коллекция состояла из семи разных журналов, по отдельности они ничего не стоили, но если Питер отдаст недостающий выпуск Уэйду, то у того будет полное собрание. А это очень круто.

Вот только визит по собственной инициативе к малознакомому человеку, когда на него не давит кучка пьяных приятелей за соседней стенкой… в общем, Питер просто не мог пересилить себя и позвонить в чертову дверь.

Потому он поступил самым элементарным способом: затолкал комикс в почтовый ящик Уэйда и сбежал.

***

— Пит, погоди! — поймал его при выходе из библиотеки Гарри. — Бля, я весь кампус оббегал в поисках тебя. На кой черт ты телефон вырубил?

— По правилам его нужно отключать на территории… — начал объяснять Питер, но Гарри его перебил:

— Что тогда случилось в квартире у моего уродливого соседа? — спросил он.

— Эээ… — глубокомысленно протянул Питер. — Ничего, мы неловко поболтали, выпили по пиву, и я вернулся на вечеринку.

— Этот тип выловил меня сегодня и заявил, что ты украл у него какую-то редкую херню из его коллекции. Я не особо понял, что это, но уродец сказал, если ты все вернешь сам, то он не подаст на тебя заявление.

— Заявление? — не понял Питер.

— Да, он угрожал обратиться к копам.

— Но я ничего не крал! — возмутился Питер. — И ничего такого не делал!

— Вот и объясни ему, — Гарри протянул визитку. — Он сказал, что не всегда бывает дома, так что ты должен сначала ему позвонить. И лучше поторопись, потому что этот уродец выглядел очень угрожающе и буквально кипел от гнева.

— Блядь… — простонал Питер, дрожащими руками принимая визитку.

Самое разумное объяснение — кто-то украл коллекцию комиксов Уэйда. Среди коллекционеров за полное собрание «Капитана Истерика» можно было не плохо поднять денег, а ведь там были и другие экземпляры… А так как Питер был одним из последних, кто их видел, да еще и посторонний… В общем, не удивительно, что Уэйд ополчился на него.

— Друг, если тебе нужна помощь, то у моего отца отличные адвокаты! — тут же вклинился Гарри. — Тем более часть вины на мне. Нахрена я вообще отправил тебя к этому Уилсону!

— Я сначала попробую уладить все мирно, — сказал Питер. — Если не получится, тогда…

— Окей, но ты не стесняйся обращаться ко мне за помощью! — тут же предупредил Гарри.

— Куда же я денусь, — заверил Питер.

Он попрощался с Гарри и сразу же позвонил Уэйду, с тяжелым сердцем слушая долгие гудки.

— Уилсон, — послышался знакомый голос в трубке.

— Эм… Привет. Это Питер. Питер Паркер. Гарри сказал мне…

— О, Питти-бой, не могу сейчас говорить. Я скину адресок, подъезжай туда через пару часов. Ты сможешь к шести?

Питер растерянно осмотрел кампус. У него никогда не было свободного времени: то учеба, то работа в лаборатории, то подработка…

— Да, я… я приеду, — пообещал он, потому что обвинения Уэйда не могли ждать.

— Отлично. Тогда рассчитываю на твою явку с повинной, — отозвался его собеседник и повесил трубку.

Питер долго и отчаянно таращился на трубку и цифры номера Уэйда, пока не получил смс с адресом. Явка с повинной… Что бы это могло значить?

***

Питер притащился к какому-то странноватому и одинокому складу в доках. Воображение рисовало ему не самые радужные картины: начиная от обещанного потрошения, о котором говорил Уэйд в их первую встречу, заканчивая чем-то, что не далеко ушло по смыслу, но включало в себя каких-нибудь бандитов или около того.

Когда он подошел к металлическим дверям, в которых виднелся темный проход, то замер, не решаясь войти внутрь. Он достал телефон и тоскливо посмотрел на номер Уэйда, но позвонить ему тоже не решился.

— Чего стоишь, как вкопанный? — раздался недовольный грубый голос за его спиной.

Питер вздрогнул и едва не уронил телефон, а обернувшись увидел того самого мужика с бакендардами. Кажется, его звали Логан.

— А Уэйд здесь? — робко спросил он.

— Идем, покажу, где найти этого мудака.

Логан уверенно скользнул в темный проход, а Питер послушно последовал за ним. Они оказались в длинном, грязном коридоре, который уходил куда-то в подвал… Питеру казалось, что он ввязался в очень неприятную историю, когда следовал за своим провожатым.

Они дошли до небольшой каморки, над которой висела потрепанная табличка «Офис», Логан заглянул внутрь и рявкнул:

— Уилсон, к тебе пришли.

— Питти-бой! — высунувшись из кабинета, расплылся в улыбке Уэйд. — Ты готов? Идем.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватил Питера под локоть и поволок за собой.

— К-куда мы? — уточнил тот.

— Пустынный орел ждет тебя, мальчик мой. В благодарность от дядюшки Уэйда.

Он завел его в просторное помещение, которое на удивление оказалось тиром, и провел его к заранее подготовленной стойке, на которой их ждала парочка Desert Eagle.

— Быть не может! — прошептал Питер.

— Впечатляет? — Уэйд самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, сам знаю, насколько они хороши. Я обычно никому их не доверяю, но ты — исключение, Питти-бой. Стрелял когда-нибудь?

— Н-нет…

— Сейчас покажу, как это делается.

Уэйд что-то ему объяснял, умело заряжая пистолет холостыми, а Питер ничего не слушал из его трескотни, только заворожено смотрел на то, как умело и привычно тот обращается с оружием. А затем Уилсон выстрелил. Быстро, грациозно, умело. Казалось, что пистолет — продолжение его самого. В этот момент в Уэйде не осталось привычного смущения и какой-то глубинной ранимости из-за особенностей собственной внешности, которые он обычно картинно высмеивал. Это был другой Уэйд. Опасный, радующийся жизни, знающий, что делать.

Когда настала очередь стрелять, то Питер смутился той близости, которая возникла между ними. Уэйд свободно прикасался к нему, умело корректируя позу и давая советы. После каждого выстрела, он непременно хвалил его, даже если Питер действовал из рук вон плохо, а потом терпеливо объяснял, почему пуля не попала в мишень.

Когда урок окончился, Уэйд предложил ему перекусить, и Питер согласился. Тогда они направились к небольшому фургончику с мексиканской едой, неподалеку от склада, где заказали себе тако.

— Это было так круто! — воодушевленно рассказывал Питер. — Я думал, вообще не смогу в цель попасть! С моими-то очками и ужасным зрением!

Уэйд добродушно хохотнул и сказал:

— Такие стрелки не менее опасны, чем мастера своего дела. Ты думаешь, что просчитал траекторию, а оказывается, что пуля улетела вообще в другом направлении.

Питер усмехнулся и покачал головой, после чего уточнил:

— Я хотел спросить про… про то, что ты сказал Гарри. Что именно у тебя украли?

— Да ничего не крали, просто хотел тебя увидеть, но был уверен, что этот хмырь при других обстоятельствах ни за что не даст мне твой номер.

— Оу! — Питер задумчиво смотрел на Уэйда, после чего подытожил, — это самое необычное приглашение на свидание, какое я получал когда-либо. Не то, чтобы приглашений было много, но…

— А я разве говорил, что это свидание? — самодовольно улыбнулся Уэйд.

— Я хоть и ношу очки, но видел, как ты таращился на мою задницу, — ответил Питер демонстрируя не меньшее количество самодовольства. — Но второй раз подобный вариант не прокатит.

— Предпочтешь скучное и унылое приглашение? — фыркнул Уйэд. — Я ждал от тебя большего, Питти-бой.

— Я не говорил, что оно должно быть скучным и унылым, просто я больше не попадусь на твою уловку.

Счастливая улыбка Уэйда, казалось, демонстрировала все его тридцать два зуба.

— Вызов принят! — провозгласил он, радуясь, что Питер не в курсе о его близкой дружбы с начальником одной пожарной станции… Следующее их свидание выйдет еще более неожиданным и экстремальным. Уэйд об этом позаботится. — Кстати, после какого именно свидания можно переходить к третьей базе? Раз уж ты заметил мой интерес к твоей заднице, то хотелось бы понимать, когда лучше начинать распускать руки.

— Обычно такое происходит после третьего свидания, — улыбнулся Питер, которому нравилось проводить время с Уэйдом. Нравилось, что они сидят в какой-то глуши, где никого больше нет, и отлично проводят время.

— А твой визит ко мне домой считается первым свиданием?

— Пожалуй, — поразмыслив, заключил Питер.

— Тогда нам нужно будет как можно быстрее позвонить Джонни Сторму.

— Кому? — не понял Питер.

— Одному старинному приятелю, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд. — Он задолжал мне услугу.


End file.
